The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by ObSeSsEd WiTh ROXAS
Summary: Kingdom Hearts and His Dark Materials crossover.  everyone has daemons.  Naminé runs away from home and her new roommate sets her up with someone at the halloween party.  events ensue.  possible lemonlime.  very dark and morbid ending.  character death.
1. Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Missing blah blah blah.

Thoughts are in italics but italics between quotes are not thoughts.

Ex. "What in the _specter 'a hell_ are you playin' at?" speaking

'What in the _specter 'a hell_ are you playin' at?' thought

This story is going to be rather intense emotionally and I might get a tad carried away…I get very into these things.

Chapter 1 Missing **(A/N this is kinda like a prologue)**

This is the story of two of my best friends, their love, their life, and their loss. They had a hard road and I would hope that no one has a road as hard as theirs was. If you are looking for a happy ending you probably won't find it here.

**"Missing"**

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Naminé walked up to her house noticing a strange car parked in the driveway. Her teacher had been giving her shit about her being Wiccan so she really wasn't in the mood for company. Picking up her daemon, Arroch, she opened the front door.

"Hey Kairi, I'm home. Whose car is in the driveway?" Naminé asked as she walked in. "Kairi?" she asked again when her sister didn't answer. Hearing voices in the living room, she turned and opened the door on her left to reveal her parents, her sister, and three strangers. 

"Umm…hi?"

"Naminé, this is Bob, Dora, and their son Sora." Her mom said.

"Oh. Hi…I'm gonna go upstairs for a minute." Naminé said, a bit uncomfortable with

the stares she was getting from everyone in the room.

"I'll come with you."

Naminé gave her mother a look that clearly said "must you?" but decided not to say anything. The two trudged upstairs, Naminé holding Arroch while her mother's daemon trailed along behind them.

"What do you think of Sora?" her mom asked.

Naminé looked at her mother strangely "Sora? I've barely met the man. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we, your father and I, have set up a marriage between you and him. His parents wanted to meet you so I had them come over today."

Naminé, who had stopped listening the minute the word "marriage" was uttered, dropped her chemistry book on the floor and froze. Arroch arched her back and hissed. She turned slowly to meet her mother's eyes.

"What the _hell_?!?!?!" she screamed.

"Shhhh." Her mother said "we have guests downstairs."

"Guests my ass! Don't shush me mother!" Naminé said, though she did lower her voice slightly.

"I was hoping you would be more open to the situation."

"Open to the…YOU ARRANGED A MARRIAGE FOR ME WITH A MAN I DON'T KNOW!!!!! Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!" Naminé started screaming again. She was freaking out. She felt pissed. **(A/N I'm sure you would be too.)**

"Naminé! I am your mother, and as you're…" Naminé cut her off.

"Mother? You are _not_ my mother. You gave up the right to call yourself that the second you even_ thought_ about this. Get out." Her voice was quiet and deadly.

"You _will _have a better attitude when you come downstairs."

"Make me." She said acidly.

"If you do not come in the next ten minutes I will come up here and drag you."

Glare.

As her so called mother walked out the door she smiled and said:

"Make sure to put on something nice for him."

That was the very last teeny tiny microscopic straw.

"IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS I AM GOING TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE HOUSE AND KICK EVERY SINGLE MAN RIGHT WHERE IT HURTS…some of them several times."

"How very childish."

Naminé got up, shoved her mom out the door and slammed it in her face. She fell on her bed breathing heavily then burst into tears. Arroch, who had been practically frozen in shock for most of that little episode, jumped up and laid next to her in a small effort to comfort her. Naminé managed a small smile.

"Oh, Arroch, what am I going to do?"

"Perhaps we should run away." He said in a quiet voice.

"How? They would know if I went out the front door and we don't have a back one."

"Go out the window." came a voice from the doorway.

"What?" Naminé looked towards the door. Standing in the doorway was her sister. 'I am going to die of emotional stress and trauma.'

"I said you should go out the window."

"What are you doing here? I figured you would be happy to be rid of me."

"Naminé, you're my sister. I love you and I don't want to see this happen to you. We were born into a family where we marry for power, not love, you don't belong here. You deserve better. If you don't leave now you will regret it forever."

"Come with me."

Kairi smiled sadly "It's too late for me. My life is here, and I have accepted that. Start packing."

Naminé grinned impishly as she grabbed her duffel bag and began shoving things in it. Arroch and Kairi's corgi daemon nuzzled each other before they sat down to talk quietly.

"Come on Arroch." Naminé said when she was done packing. The two daemons touched noses before Arroch got up and went to stand beside Naminé.

"Kairi…"

"We don't have time for long goodbyes. Go, I will try and call you as soon as I can."

Naminé ignored that as she tackled her sister in a crushing hug. "I love you, Kairi, and I'm going to miss you…so much." She said as her eyes overflowed.

"I am going to miss you too, but right now you need to pull yourself together, leave, and don't look back. Don't look back."

Naminé pulled away and turned towards the window. Reaching out, she grasped the thick tree branch that was directly outside her window. Arroch followed her down the tree and jumped into her arms at the bottom. Placing her daemon on the ground, Naminé started to turn back towards Kairi but she stopped. "Don't look back." Her sister's words rang through her head. Squaring her shoulders, she turned away and walked determinedly forward.

Kairi observed all of this from the window and she didn't stop watching until Naminé had faded from view.

"Farewell."


	2. My Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own KH2, My Sanctuary, nor the idea for daemons. In my own little world I own Roxas but that is irrevalent to most. I actually do own Kaiya Elenlaer though.

Chapter 2 My Sanctuary

"**My Sanctuary"**

In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me

snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battleground  
snoitome eurt deen I  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
snoitome eurt deen I

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now

My fears and lies  
Melt away  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

"Come on Naminé. You are going to this party even if I have to drag you."

"I am not going. I have…homework to do. You should go and enjoy your time with Axel." Naminé replied to her roommate, Kaiya.

"I'm not buying that, and I got you a date too." Kaiya said, narrowing her violet eyes.

"I do." Naminé insisted "the chem. professor will kill me if I don't get this assignment in." then her own blue-gray eyes narrowed. "Who are you trying to set me up with?"

"Well that's just because our professor has a great big stick up his ass." She got an evil glint in her eyes "the only way you can find out who is by coming."

Naminé pouted but gave up "You can't say that about our teacher though…"

"I can and I will. Now come on, we have to get ready."

_knock knock knock_

"Just a minute. It's unlocked." Kaiya yelled to the boys who had just knocked. The pair walked in, their black cloaks swirling behind them and their daemons by their side. The two girls descended the stairs after a few moments, and their costumes stunned the boys speechless. Their daemons ignored the scrutiny and Lor (Kaiya's leopard daemon) rubbed noses with Axel's fox daemon, Firefoot. Arroch padded lightly towards Roxas's wolf daemon, Anor, and they began conversing quietly.

Kaiya had on a long black peasant-ish skirt with a purple lace handkerchief overlay. Around her torso was a black shirt and a black bodice covered with purple lace to match the skirt. A gold belly dancer's belt hung around her waist and batwings extended from her back. An intricately wrought gold circlet wrapped around her head and an amethyst pentagram hung from a black cord around her neck. **(A/N I really love costumes so I go into detail.)**

Naminé's outfit was very similar except it was white and light blue with silver jewelry. Her pentagram was made of a vibrant blue tanzanite and the wings that extended from her back were silvery faerie ones.

"It would seem they are stunned by our beauty, Naminé." Kairi said teasingly.

"Yes, and if Roxas over there doesn't close his mouth a fly will do something unspeakable in it." Naminé replied with a lopsided grin in his direction. His jaw snapped shut with a click and he returned the grin.

"What are you anyway?" Kaiya asked giving them a questioning look.

"We're nobodies." Axel replied, smoothing his black cloak.

"Uh-huh…" Kaiya and Naminé traded glances as they questioned there dates' sanity.

"We made them up." Roxas added as if that explained everything.

"Okaaaay then. Moving on, shall we go?" Kaiya asked Axel with a grin.

"I do believe we shall m'lady." He said teasingly, as they linked arms and stepped out of the house, their leopard and fox daemons followed close behind.

"Coming m'lady?" Roxas asked Naminé in the same teasing voice as Axel. He looked rather formidable in his black cloak with his large wolf daemon by his side. She tilted her head up in an 'I'm better than you' fashion and sniffed haughtily.

"I s'pose" The pair linked arms and followed their matchmaking friends out the door.

'I hate parties.' Naminé sighed as she weaved through the crowd trying to find a place to sit in peace. 'I always knew I hated parties but I don't think I realized the extent of my hatred 'till now.'. She continued wandering aimlessly through the house until she found herself in an empty hallway. Looking towards the end, she saw a spot of light. Upon further inspection (she got closer), Naminé found it to be a door to the courtyard. 'I see it! I see the light!' she thought with happiness as she charged out the door.

The cool air hit her face and she inhaled the fresh scent of it. Though she could still hear the music playing inside, the garden was incredibly peaceful. Light came from the moon and a few lampposts that gave off a dim white glow. She found a bench beneath one of the many trees and moved towards it as Arroch took the lead and leapt on to it. The song playing inside changed to one of her favorite songs and she smiled softly as she began to sing quietly along.

"She sits in her corner, singing herself to sleep. Wrapped in all of the promises that no one seems to keep. She no longer cries to herself, no tears left to wash away. Just diaries of empty pages, feelings gone astray. And she will sing…" her voice swelled as she lost herself in the music and she notice the entrance of her missing date.

"Everything burns, while everyone screams. Burning their lies, burning my dreams. All of this hate, and all of this pain, burn it all down as my anger reigns. Everything burns." She took a deep breath and prepared to sing the next part when she was interrupted.

"Walking through life unnoticed, knowing that no one cares. Too consumed in their masquerade, no one sees her there. But she will sing…" Roxas continued the song, singing the male part. She whipped around but relaxed when she saw him. She was slightly surprised as to how good his voice was but she carefully kept that fact from showing in her face.

"Everything burns, while everyone screams. Burning their lies, burning my dreams. All of this hate and all of this pain. Burn it all down, as my anger reigns. And everything burns!" they sang the chorus together, their voices, one low alto and the other soprano, mingled in harmony.

"What are you doing out here anyway? And why did you sing with me?" Naminé asked curiously. 'He probably thinks I'm a complete dork singing out here alone.'

"I was looking for you. You are rather good at hiding ya know."

"Why thank you." She said, batting her eyes at him.

"So now you know why I'm here. Why are _you_ here?"

"Parties aren't exactly what you would call my favorite thing." She said, her lips twisting into a grimace.

"Other than for my charming company, why did you come?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

Naminé laughed nervously "Well…Kaiya babbled and ranted 'till I broke. I swear if I hadn't I would still be standing there with her going on and on and on."

They laughed thinking about their friend.

"Is this seat taken, M'lady?" he asked gallantly with an amused smirk on his face.

Naminé raised an eyebrow in reply "hmm I do suppose you may sit young peasant."

"Peasant?" he exclaimed in fake shock. "I am no peasant. I am a prince!" he said putting his hands on his hips in a superman stance.

She burst out laughing. Roxas dropped the stance and sat beside her. They sat in a companionable silence, gazing at the stars…in one case. Roxas had not taken his eyes off Naminé. 'She's beautiful…' he thought. Her head was tilted back as she gazed at the moon which was casting a glow over her pale skin and making her hair shine with unearthly light. Her blue-gray eyes reflected the stars and seemed to hold intense emotions just beneath the surface.

"Is there a good reason as to why you're staring at me?" she asked without looking at him.

He reached his hand out and turned her face to look at his. He splayed said hand across her cheek and leaned in. The kiss was gentle and slow and she relaxed into it. Her arms wound around his neck as his arms slid down for a tight hold around her waist. They finally broke away for some air.

"Naminé?! Naminé?!! Where are you? We have to go so I can finish my homework so the chem. Professor doesn't kill me." Kaiya called.

Naminé laughed. "I guess this is goodnight…"

"but not goodbye?"

The corner of her mouth tilted up in a smile "No…not goodbye." He stole one last kiss, which left her breathless and slightly dizzy, then pulled away when Kaiya showed up.

"There you are I've been looking everywhere for you. Ya ready?"

"Uh sure…"Naminé replied, still slightly disoriented.

"Come on girl. You've had way too much of the spiked punch." Kaiya said as she led her friend off towards the car.

"I approve of your choice." Anor said to Roxas with a wolfy grin.

"Did I have reason to think you wouldn't?" Roxas asked.

"I suppose not. You usually make intelligent choices. Usually being a key word here."

"Usually?" he gasped in faux astonishment "I _always_ make intelligent choices."

Roxas smiled to himself as he turned to go get Axel away from the spiked punch that was really 0 punch and 100 alcohol.

To my Wonderful Reviewers

THANK YOU

Lighthawke

RoxasloverO3o

xxKingdom-Hearts-Fanxx

you guys KICK ASS

mucho huggles

ObSeSsEd With ROXAS

The Golden Compass

12/07/07

Cross the Bridge to the Stars


	3. On HOLD

IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY

I'm putting this story on hold because I have a serious case of writers block but I've been writing my Inuyasha fic like crazy. I should be putting that up soon so you might wanna go check it out.

…please don't kill me.

ObSeSsEd With ROXAS


End file.
